<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leveling System/Guidelines by SairSeir (Llansai)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731715">Leveling System/Guidelines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llansai/pseuds/SairSeir'>SairSeir (Llansai)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life's Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llansai/pseuds/SairSeir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life's Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leveling System/Guidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <b> Level System/ </b> <b> Guidline </b> <b> : </b> </span> </p>
<p><b> Ranking: (Skills) </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁E Rank: Level 1 - 10 </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁D Rank: Level 1 - 20 </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁C Rank: Level 1 - 40 </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁B Rank: Level 1 - 60 </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁A Rank: Level 1 - 80 </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁S Rank: Level 1 - 100 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><b> Ninja Rankings/Levels: </b></span> </p>
<p><b> ⦁Academy Student: Level 1 - 15 </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁Genin: Level 10 - 30 </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁Chunin: Level 25 - 45 </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁Jonin: Level 35 + </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁Sennin: Level 50 + </b> </p>
<p><b> ⦁Kage: 80 + </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><b> Calculations: </b></span> </p>
<p><b> HP Calculations: STA X 100 = total  </b> <b> divide </b> <b>  by 2 (i.e. 20 x 100 = 2000 / 2 = 1000) </b> </p>
<p><b> CP Calculations: STA X 100 (i.e. 20 x 100 = 2000) </b> </p>
<p><b> DEF Calculations: DEX + Clothing DEF (i.e. 20 + 50 = 70) </b> </p>
<p><b> (Though this part is subject to change should I find a better system that is simpler and  </b> <b> easier </b> <b>  to use, so if you see a sudden change this is why but I will give a warning as the game will tell Naruto it’s updating. This goes for any changes within the story/game) </b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>